


Goodnight Kiss

by angededesespoir



Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, oh hey a rare happy fic from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Prompt:  A Tired Kiss.Kagami comes to bed.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Naruto Multishippers Anonymous





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For a 30 minute challenge for the Prompt: ‘A Tired Kiss’ from this [Prompt List](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/645981144636096512/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme). 
> 
> (Also on [Tumblr](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/646140944351215616/goodnight-kiss).)

The bed dips as Kagami crawls in. Tobirama, still too engrossed in his book, hasn’t looked at him more than a couple of times _-briefly-_ since he got home. When he gently places a kiss to his cheek, that changes.

Tobirama doesn’t set the book down, but his eyes are now torn from the pages and focused on him. He smiles- the kind of smile only Kagami gets to see. Kagami wishes his eyelids didn’t feel so heavy, so he could look longer, truly imprint the image in his mind and add it to the collection of memory. (How long had it been since he’d seen him wear his reading glasses? It feels like ages, but he’s thankful Tobirama had listened to his suggestion. It’ll help him, yes, but he also looks so handsome with them on.)

“Welcome home,” Tobirama says, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Kagami can’t help the way his eyes slide shut when he kisses back. It’s not intense. It doesn’t speak the volumes of how much he has missed being in his partner’s arms. But, here, now, the soft pressure of the contact; the gentle, tired pecks; the hand pressing him close- this is enough.

He gives one final kiss, then let’s out a soft sigh as he allows his head to drop onto Tobirama’s chest.

“It’s good to be back,” he whispers, snuggling in close and letting his aching body finally begin to relax.

Tobirama kisses the top of his head and he can feel the man’s free hand playing with his hair.

“I’ll turn the light out soon. I’m almost done with this chapter. I hope you don’t mind?”

Kagami shakes his head and let’s out a tired laugh. “No, it’s fine. I don’t think I’ll even last that long.”

“Rest, then.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He falls quickly into slumber in the safety of their bed, to the sound of pages turning and the heart echoing beneath his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> *Spends enough time wondering how to insert certain details in that I wind up running out of time to write some of them* Oops. Well, good enough.


End file.
